Gloomy World
by cmndr28
Summary: Drogas, alcohol, era lo único que lo evadía de la realidad. Pero la llegada de nuevos aliados hace que su vida de un giro de 180 grados. (n/a: necesito un beta. Quien quiera ayudar es bien recibida su ayuda, respondo por PM)
1. Chapter 1

font color="teal"Capitulo1/font

La oscuridad y el silencio que los lúgubres pasillos proporcionaban al castillo a altas horas de la madrugada, era roto por la marcha precipitada de unos pasos apresurados, y que perturban la tranquilidad del inmenso lugar.

Para saberlo nos tendremos que retrasar solo unas cuantas horas atrás en el tiempo, para ser más exactos 9 horas atrás. Exactamente a la sala común de Griffindor, donde se hallaban dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica. Una pareja extraña para ser exactos, porque quién habría pensado alguna vez que la cerebrito de todo el colegio se fijara en el personaje más vago de todo el colegio, pero no estamos aquí para ver porque forman una pareja tan extraña.

La chica con el pelo castaño y encrespado, se encontraba sentada a las piernas de un pelirrojo. Se llamaban Hermion Granger y Ron Weasley, o como mejor se les conocía, los inseparables amigos de Harry Potter.Y este hecho nos lleva a preguntar sí son tan inseparables, ¿dónde se encontraba Potter en ese instante? No sé encontraba muy lejos, en realidad estaba muy cerca, más de lo que podrían esperarse los dos personajes de la sala común, pero lejos de miradas indiscretas. Y de sus amigos cabe de paso decir.

Y quién no quiere estar lejos de sus amigos, cuando estos no te dejan ni respirar. Ni siquiera ir al baño solo. Para Harry esa situación era insoportable. Por esa razón usaba la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, aquella que le fue devuelta en su primer año de colegio. Tan solo una año atrás, y quien lo iba a decir, tan solo conociendo un año a aquellos dos y ya tenía ganas de perderlos de vista. Pero que les iba hacer eran sus mejores amigos.

-Ron, ¿sabes dónde se ha metido Potter?-tras escupir la pregunta, la chica chica volvió el cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con su novio - Sabes que Dumbledore quiere que lo tengamos vigilado a cada momento. Que no se nos escape.

-Si querida, esta arriba- le respondió.

-Más vale que vayas a comprobarlo no quiero que luego nos llevemos un susto porque no esté ahí, y encima el viejo nos castigue por ello.

-Si ya voy, mejor vente conmigo y lo compruebas tu misma.-le sugirió cansado de oir despotricar a su queridísima novia, sobre lo que tenían que hacer cada segundo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que si subían ambos y no lo encontraban donde se supone que lo habían dejado despertarían a toda la torre, con tal de saber dónde estaba, y se armaría una discusión monumental cuando lo encontraran, al igual que cada vez que no lo han encontrado donde se suponía que estaba, o lo habían dejado estar. Se apresuró a subir antes que ellos a la habitación, y encerrarse tras los doseles de su propia cama. Sintió como entraban a la habitación, dándoles igual si los demás estaban durmiendo o no, como si no les importara despertar a todo el mundo, se creían los reyes del lugar.

-Idiotas qué hacéis durmiendo, se suponía que deberíais estar vigilando que el mentecato este no salga de esta habitación - la voz de Granger traspaso los doseles de su cama. Por su tono de voz parecía estar enfadada.

-Está encerrado entre sus doseles, no ha salido. ¿Contenta? En cuanto subió se metió ahí y no ha salido, además le pusimos hechizos sensores por si salía de entre los doseles y de la habitación - escuchó la voz de uno de sus compañeros de habitación.

-Bueno, pero para la próxima que no se repita.- Granger salió de la habitación con paso fuerte y decidido.

-¿Cómo la puedes soportar Ron?- soltó el chico mismo que había hablado antes.

-¿Por qué gracias a ella, tendré todo el dinero de Potter a mi disposición? Si no, ni un día la soportaría. Es lo peor que os podáis encontrar.- Ron y los demás compañeros de Harry comenzaron a reír, y a comentar lo estúpido que era al creer que en realidad tenía amigos en ese mundo. Todos concordaban en que él sólo era una mera arma para ganar la guerra, y en cuanto concluyera su papel, lo matarían así sería un estorbo menos. Fue engendrado para eso, y para eso serviría y para nada más.

Harry estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas sentado en su cama. Cansado de oírles comentar que harían con él y con su cuerpo cuando destruyera al Señor Oscuro, que cabe decir que eran comentarios para mayores de 21, puso un hechizo silenciador a sus doseles, y lloró todas las lágrimas y más que su menudo cuerpo podía derramar. No entendía nada, sólo entendía que ya no podía confiar en nadie, ya no le quedaba nadie en quien confiar. Y como tantas otras noche invoco a él una botella de cerveza de mantequilla,al igual que hacía cada vez que tenía que ver al Director Dumbledore, o que tenía pesadillas con Voldemort. Se la tomó de con trago e invoco otra. Qué más podía hacer, no tenía amigos, y encima le tenía que dar la razón al estirado de Draco Malfoy por tener razón, él no sabía elegir amistades, tenía que haberle hecho caso. Pero a estas alturas ya nada se podía hacer.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, y la cerveza de mantequilla ya no le subía tan rápido, por ello, invoco una botella de whisky de fuego, no sabía de donde quitaba esas botellas pero a nadie parecía importarle que las robara. Sin pensarlo se empino la botella y dio un largo trago, cualquier persona hubiera hecho un gesto de desagrado al pasarle por la garganta tan amargo licor, pero él estaba acostumbrado, eso era lo único que en ocasiones lo ha mantenido en pie, desde que empezó hacer magia. No sabía la incontable de veces que había ido a clase borracho, su aspecto era modificado por un hechizo glamour, y su aliento con pastillas de menta, para lo único que servía eso era para ocultar su verdadero potencial mágico, y mejor que siguiera así, oculto. Oculto de todos ellos que sólo querían hacerle daño.

Ya pasadas la 1 de la madrugada, y sabiendo dormidos a sus compañeros de habitación, se colocó por encima la capa de invisibilidad y salió a dar una vuelta por el sombrío castillo, aquel que lo hechizaba de noche. Harry se sentía como el amante del castillo, aquel que sólo podía ir a verlo por las noches, y en una escapada suicida. Era emocionante ver la luz de la luna colarse entre los pasillos y ensombrecer todavía más aquellos inhóspitos lugares.

Se dirigía a las mazmorras, siempre que se escapaba de noche acababa en aquella zona, le encantaba, era tan fría, tan majestuosa, pero en aquella ocasión sólo le reportó culpabilidad, culpabilidad de no haber hecho caso al príncipe de aquellas frías tierras. Traspasó las barreras que contenían a los alumnos para que no pasaran a zonas peligrosas de aquel castillo, para él aquello no era nada, no le hacía efecto aquella mágia, era como si el castillo estuviera de par en par para él, no había sitios a donde no pudiera ir. Las Mazmorras inferiores, no en las que están las serpientes, sino en las mazmorras donde se encontraban los aposentos de Salazar Slytherin. Pero para ello tenía que pasar antes por las habitaciones del profesor Snape, el cual siempre tenía un sueño ligero, y cualquier ruido se despertaba y salía a mirar al pasillo. Fue lentamente, tampoco es que tuviera prisa, ni el alcohol que llevaba en la sangre era tan alto como para ser un suicida.

Ya pasados las habitaciones de su profesor siguió su paso lento hasta las escaleras escondidas que daban a los que fueron los aposentos de Salazar Slytherin, pero unos pasos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Y no era una sola persona eran dos. Pronto se acercaron lo suficiente para escuchar lo que decían.

-Ya lo tengo listo Director.- esa era la voz de Severus Snape, arrastraba las palabras como siempre, pero en su tono de voz Harry pudo distinguir un poco de satisfacción.-Yo creo que nadie sospecharía, es lo mejor si queremos que el chaval no se nos vaya de vereda.

-Yo también lo creo así, mi querido amigo. Pero aún así asegurate de que le llegue el diario. Tiene que llegar a sus manos.- esa voz le costó más reconocerla, y cómo hacerlo si el tono estaba muy cambiado. Y su forma de hablar no era la cariñosa que siempre le había escuchado, esa voz tan distinta era de Albus Dumbledore y no era para menos, esa voz era fría, oscura y denotaban odio hacía la persona de quien hablaban. Pobre chaval pensó Harry, pero poco le duró la pena por el chaval cuando su cerebro ató cabos. Él era el pobre chaval. Comenzó a temblar bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Los pasos se dirigían hacia donde él estaba. Eso no era bueno, tenía que salir de ahí, pero quería enterarse de más cosas. Ando un trecho más en aquel oscuro pasillo de las mazmorras tanteando la pared, por si había alguna puerta que pudiera salvarlo de ser descubierto. Pero algo dicho por los interlocutores que se dirigían a su posición lo puso en alerta máxima.

-No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad, por un maldito crio. Me costó mucho que sus padres acabaran juntos, y que le tuvieran aun más. Sus magias no eran compatibles. Pero no podía rendirme. El me llevará a la grandeza, se que no será un trabajo fácil, pero lo hará. Y después el jovencito desaparecerá del mundo.- esas palabras dichas por el viejo director acabaron con unas grandes carcajadas de ambos, y no era para menos, toda la vida de Harry Potter había sido manipulada, lo único que podía haberlo cambiado todo era si hubiera aceptado la amistad de Draco Malfoy, y para gusto de los dos, y con ayuda del profesor de pociones, el único que podía ayudar a Harry se ganó el odio del mismo.

Tras alejarse como pudo de los interlocutores improvisados de su vida, se dirigió hacía las mazmorras inferiores, una vez ante la pared del fondo de aquella especie de caverna comenzó hablar en parssel

_-Ábreme preciosa, necesito de tu protección. No me dejes aquí fuera. Por favor _\- su tono de voz salió muy lastimero.

La enorme serpiente hecha de piedra, y de aspecto amenazador, giró su cabeza al lugar donde procedía la voz de Harry, podía sentir su esencia, y quien era ella para impedirle entrar en los que deberían ser sus aposentos de verdad. Ella no se explicaba porque el muchacho dormía tan lejos de su verdadero hogar.

Tras entrar a los aposentos que le pertenecieron a Salazar Slytherin se quedó parado en la entrada, tras de sí una pared de piedra ocultaba la puerta. Justo delante de sus ojos una chimenea rodeada de dos sillones muy cómodos. La chimenea era majestuosa, la apertura se abría en un 3x3 y el fondo era enorme. En ella crepitaba el fuego al consumir la leña. El decorado de dicha chimenea era de serpientes y leones, nunca lo entendió, ¿por qué leones? A ambos lados de la chimenea se encontraban sendas estanterías, idénticas excepto por las pequeñas runas que decoraban las repisas donde se encontraban los libros, en ambas estanterías eran distintos, y no lo entendía se suponía que eran para conservar los libros. Libros muy antiguos, escritos todos a mano, eran maravillosos, le encantaba estar ahí parado, contemplando tan majestuosa vista, sin hacer nada más.

Aun lado de la estancia, para ser más exactos el lado derecho, se encontraban dos puertas de roble negro, el tiempo les había dado una apariencia más noble, más imponente. Una daba a la cocina, no era una estancia muy grande pero era lo suficiente como para que hubiera vivido una familia de 4 personas. La otra puerta daba a un pasillo, poco iluminado que llegaba a una sala circular con 3 puertas.

En el lado contrario de la estancia había una mesa de comedor un armario una vajilla de porcelana fina y copas de cristal de bohemia, todo hechizado para que no se rompa y detrás de la mesa se encuentra un gran ventanal que da al lago, dos metro por debajo se podía encontrar el lago. El balcón era grande y daba a la parte de atrás del castillo por lo que estaba lejos de las miradas de los alumnos curiosos, ya que no podían ir por aquellos lugares, ya que estaban en el bosque prohibido.

Estando parado ahí en medio como estaba se tambaleo, pero consiguió no caer al suelo. El cual estaba alfombrado en su totalidad. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y anduvo descalzo hasta la cocina, donde entró y comenzó abrir armarios, mirando lo que había. En uno de los armarios de la parte de arriba encontró unas tabletas de chocolate, las cuales cogió y siguió buscando algo de alcohol por toda la cocina. Al fondo habían dos armarios de dos puertas uno era la despensa, otro el refrigerador. Abrió el último y encontró cerveza de mantequilla, era mejor que nada. Aunque esperaba algo más fuerte. También encontró helado y lo cogió. Se sentó en la isla que había en medio de la cocina y se dispuso a comer.

Tras terminar su improvisada cena, salió a lo que fuera el salón. Y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta de al lado de la cocina, y caminó por el pasillo poco iluminado. Al llegar a la sala circular se percató de que habían rosas negras en el florero, flores que no estaban ahí la última vez que fue, hace tan solo 2 días. Pero no le dio importancia a lo mejor fueron los elfos. Sin meditarlo mucho se encaminó a la puerta que se encontraba enfrente, la que sabía que era la matrimonial. Ya había estado ahí antes, y le había gustado esa estancia por encima de las otras dos porque le recordaba a todo lo que no iba a tener en la vida, una persona que esté a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Jamás tendría a nadie a su lado, al final se había resignado a la rotunda.

Imitando la acción que hizo cuando entro en la especie de salón recibidor, se quedó tras la puerta contemplando todo lo que había dentro. En el centro y sin estar a pollada a la pared se encontraba la enorme cama, que juraría que podrían dormir como 10 personas sin tocarse. La cama era con doseles de colores verdes y rojos que caían a ambos lados de la cama. La madera utilizada para hacerlo era también de roble negro al igual que todas las puertas y todos los muebles de los aposentos. Detrás de la cama se podía a precias (si dabas la vuelta a esta claro) un hondo en el suelo más o menos de metro y medio, que conformaba la ducha. El agua caía del techo y los grifos estaban en un muro de piedra donde estaba la cabecera de la cama. Y también en ese muro estaban sendos lavabos, de mármol negro. Y al final dos puertas, una donde se encontraba el water y todo eso. Y en la otra una estancia con muchísima ropa. Pero Siendo los aposentos de Salazar Slytherin, no comprendía por que la ropa parecía pertenecer a dos personas distintas, he incluso esta separadas por zonas. Pero eso es algo que Harry nunca comprendió ni lo haría nunca. En su 2º año en Howards lo único que quería era dejarse morir. Pero estaba demasiado vigilado. Se tiro cuan largo era en la cama. Y gateó hasta la cabecera, se tapó con las mantas y se recostó contra los grandes cojines que tanto le gustaban. Se dispuso a cerrar las cortinas cuando se dio cuenta de que no traía su varita. Pero tampoco le importó. Porque quién iba a entrar ahí, nadie sabía de ese lugar, sólo él.

Así con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido, sin nada a lo que temer, porque estaba a salvo. Nadie iría a por él en aquel lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado dos días desde que se viera por última vez a Harry Potter, nadie sabía donde estaba. Y Draco Malfoy, un joven con el suave pelo rubio platino, poseedor de unos ojos de plata líquida (literalmente), y un cuerpo fino, pero no menos masculino, estaba que se moría porque el adonis de sus sueños no aparecía. Se encontraba delante de la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, sentado en su sillón favorito, el cual siempre estaba libre, ya que él era el Príncipe de Slytherin. Pero eso no le quitaba el estar locamente enamorado de su supuesto némesis. Cansado de ver siempre la misma imagen ante él, el crepitar de las llamas ya no le entretenía como hacía dos horas, se levanta y recoge sus cosas del suelo. Y se encamina fuera de la sala común, a su escondite secreto, lejos de miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros de casa. Los cuales a petición de su padre lo espiaban, y le mandaban informes a su padre de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

No tenía a nadie con quien compartir sus cosas, ni siquiera un amigo. Tras salir de la sala común de dirigió al despacho de su padrino, aquellas horas de la tarde en pleno invierno daban un aspecto anaranjado a las paredes y pareciera que aquel lugar fuera más cálido, pero alguien como él que no tenía a nadie eso no le importaba. Al llegar a la altura de las habitaciones de su padrino pasó de largo. Se encamino a unas escaleras escondidas que bajaban a las mazmorras inferiores aquellas que nadie frecuentaban, y donde se encontraban los aposentos de Salazar Slytherin. Y como sabía el eso, fácil en una de sus incursiones del año pasado, escapando de la panda de espías que tenía a jornada por culpa de su padre, dio con unas puertas de piedra. Y para su suerte o desgracia había nacido con un don, podía hablar cualquier idioma, ya sea humano, o animal. Y el parssel entraba en el lote. Era de lo poco que le había podido esconder a su progenitor y esperaba que pudiera seguir así.

Llegó hasta la entrada de piedra y le habló a la impotente serpiente

-_Hei preciosa, ¿cómo has estado? -_ el tono de Draco se volvió cariñoso, adoraba aquella serpiente, era su preferida, era la más hermosa que había visto en el castillo.

_-Un poco cansada, pero con vosotros por aquí es más divertido. _

_-¿Nosotros.? ¿Me dejas pasar preciosa? Si no te importa claro. _\- extrañado por la referencia hacía otra persona que se encontraría por aquellos lugares.

_-Por supuesto que no heredero del Dragón._

Tras ese intercambio de palabras, las puertas fueron abiertas y Draco ingresó en el salón-recibidor, llevándose un gran susto en el proceso. Y no era para menos, ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el chico de sus sueños, durmiendo en uno de los sillones con una botella de whisky de fuego en su mano, que cabe decir estaba vacía. Se acercó despacio, admirando las facciones del chico que yacía dormido delante de él. Dejos sus cosas sobre la mesa del salón, y se acercó hasta él. Quedó justo delante del sillón y se agacho. Se le veía tranquilo, parecía un ángel, su cabello negro como el ébano más puro, y su piel un poco bronceada, junto con sus jugosos labios, y esos ojos verde bosque que comenzaban a abrirse. ¿Un momento abrirse? Mierda lo había visto.

Por su parte Harry no sabía que hacer. Y por un momento tubo miedo, miedo de que lo delatara, miedo de que lo llevara con quienes le querían hacer daño, que se lo dijera a ellos.

Draco por su parte estaba más que asustado por lo que diría su verdadero amor porque él estuviera ahí.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar? Que yo sepa nadie conoce este lugar - no creía que le hubieran descubierto, no podía ser verdad, ya no tenía a donde ir. Y seguro que le delataba.

-Yo bueno, yo si que lo conozco es mi lugar secreto - Draco casi no podía hablar de lo nervioso que se encontraba.

-Lo siento Malfoy... yo no molestaré más me voy- pero él no quería irse, no sabía dónde más podía esconderse, pero tenía que encontrar pronto un sitio. No tenía ningún otro sitio, porque el resto lo conocían lo que hasta hace pocos días eran sus amigos.

-No te preocupes, te puedes quedar, no me importa. Este lugar no es mio. Fueron los aposentos de Salazar Slytherin - no quería perder la única oportunidad de tener al chico de sus sueños a su lado, juntos, compartiendo secretos. Era como un cuento de hadas.

-Ya lo sabía. Me lo dijo preciosa - no sabía porque se lo estaba contando a Malfoy, pero no le parecía como si fuera a ir con su padrino yacusarloe.

-A mi también.- y en ese momento supo que habló más de la cuenta, porque Harry lo miraba curioso.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - no le dió importancia a las palabras de Malfoy, estaba todavía un poco borracho, así que le daba igual, si pudiera hablar con serpientes, como si se pone hablar con los monos.

-Claro, ¿de que se trata? - al parecer Harry había pasado por alto lo que dijo, y dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Mi primo me va a enviar unas cosas, del mundo muggle y la verdad no tengo a nadie que lo recoja, ¿podrías recogerlo tú? - no debería decírselo al príncipe de las serpientes, pero ya no le quedaba nada, ni nadie, no podía perder nada más.

-Y tus amigos, ¿ellos no pueden?- Draco no entendía la situación por qué no sé lo pedía a sus amiguitos del alma ¿es que no podían recogerlo ellos? ¿Por qué le tenía que pedir eso a él? No es que era que no quisiera hacerlo pero le parecía muy extraño, que Harry Potter le pidiera algo a él, a Draco Malfoy su némesis.

-Ellos no se tienen que enterar, ni siquiera de que estoy aquí. Me escondo de ellos. - su voz se torno algo sombría.

-Lo siento.

Ninguno de los dos lo entendía, porque habían reaccionado así. Bueno Draco lo sabía, estaba enamorado del chico que se encontraba delante de él, pero Harry no sabía porque confiaba en un futuro mortifago. Y la verdad tampoco le importaba, solo quería que la mercancía le llegara sin que nadie sospechara que era de él. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Se perdieron en la mirada del otro, el primero en apartarla fue Harry, quien miró la botella en su mano, estaba vacía, y él necesitaba un trago, pero su varita estaba encima de la mesa y no se creía capaz de levantarse de aquel sillón sin tirar el poco chocolate que había comido en la hora del desayuno. Y sin ganas de aumentar la curiosidad de su rubio compañero cerró los ojos ante la inquisidora mirada de Draco y se dispuso a dormir. Al poco tiempo se quedo dormido, no recordaba nada de lo que pasó al despertarse. Pero tampoco había rastro de Draco en aquella habitación. Por lo tanto, para Harry ese encuentro nunca ocurrió.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Harry se hallaba acostado en la enorme cama, que se situaba en medio de la habitación. Dormía plácidamente, sin mucha intención de despertar enseguida. Hasta que una voz seseante intentara despertarlo sin muchos resultados.

_-Harry despiértate, no puedes permanecer más tiempo escondido, venga despierta... TE HE DICHO QUE TE DESPIERTES Y VAYAS A DUCHARTE. NO PUEDES PERMANECER MÁS TIEMPO ENCERRADO_

_-¿Quién es? _\- se sentía desubicado, no podía ver nada de lo que había alrededor sin sus odiosas gafas. Tardo un poco en dirigirse hasta la mesita de noche donde pensaba que había dejado sus gafas. Por suerte estaban donde creía que estaban. Si no hubiera tenido que buscarlas a tientas y eso no era muy buena idea. Tras ponérselas y reconocer el lugar, se enfadó con aquella que le había despertado _-¿Por qué me has despertado? Solo quiero dormir, vete de aquí preciosa, déjame dormir más tiempo._

_-No puedes estar más tiempo encerrado en estos aposentos, no me malinterpretes, puedes venir cuando te plazca, e incluso vivir aquí, venir aquí a pasar el resto del día, lo que te apetezca. Pero usted tiene responsabilidades y gente que se preocupa por usted, y no debe permanecer más tiempo escondido lamiéndose sus heridas._

_-No te miedo que tengo responsabilidades, como matar a Voldemort, para que después me quiten mi magia, y luego me violen un sin fin de gente, para terminar matándome cuando ya no me quieran seguí violando. Pero, de eso de que hay alguien esperándome y preocupándose por mí, lo dudo mucho. Es más, voy al infierno a jugar con el diablo y seguro que gano, y él me haría peores cosas que lo que piensan hacerme ellos. Todos me odian, solo me quieren para su conveniencia, soy un puto títere que será ultrajado y asesinado cuando me desprendan de mi magia, y todo efectuado por todos aquellos a los que tengo que proteger en esta absurda guerra. Por mí, Voldemort los puede matar a todos. No pienso mover ni un músculo._

_-No me refiero a esos estúpidos, que lo único que se merecen es una muerte dolorosa y agonizante. Pero ahí afuera hay más gente que ellos Harry, tan solo tienes que mirar mejor a tu alrededor, y darte cuenta de que no todo el mundo es malo. Hay gente para todo tipo de gustos. Habrá gente a la que no le gustes, otros que te adorarán y gente a la que caerás bien y gente que te amará. No solo están ellos en el mundo, hay mucha más gente que se preocupa por tu salud, y tu ni siquiera sabes quienes son. Pero tener los "amigos" que tienes es tu culpa, tú fuiste el que se equivocó de bando. Tú rechazaste al único que te podía salvar ese día. Y ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad_

_-¿Qué hubieras preferido preciosa? ¿Qué me uniera a las filas de Voldemort?_

_-No digas idioteces, estúpido humano. Jamás he dicho eso, ni me refiero a eso, tú mismo lo confirmaste, elegiste mal a tus amigos. Y te recuerdo que los elegiste tú. Pero eso es problema tuyo. Para una vez que una quiere ser buena, y mira cómo la tratan, estúpidos humanos, si Salazar estuviera vivo jamás hubiera permitido esto, y mucho menos Godric. Ellos por lo menos enfrentaban la realidad con valor y astucia._

_-No me recrimines, no es como si supieras que pasa por mi cabeza. No sé qué es lo que tendrán que ver ellos conmigo, pero no quiero saberlo, además no eres nadie, no eres mi madre, ni nadie de mi familia, no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer._

_-Serás malnacido, eres un desagradecido. No pienso para hasta que te vayas camino a tus clases. Solo eres un chiquillo que no sabe lo que dice._

_-Déjame en paz entrometida. Te prometo ir se te callas. Me duele mucho la cabeza, y si no te callas me empeorará la jaqueca._

_-Entonces, solo hay una solución. Que dejes de tomas alcohol como un cosaco, que tan solo tienes 12 años. No tienes edad._

_-Sí, sí me voy a duchar, porque veo que si no me muevo no te vas a callar nunca._

¿Qué habrá sido aquello? A Harry aquello, aquello de que una serpiente se comportara de manera maternal, le parecía muy raro, y es que una serpiente de piedra que tuviera personalidad más allá del hechizo de su creador, los cuales suelen desaparecer cuando el creador a muerto, pero este seguía vigente y muy fuerte. Era muy extraño, pero por lo menos era la única que se preocupaba por él. Hace un día descubrió que todas las serpientes talladas en todas las estancias en esencia eran la misma. Era una manera muy buena de tener controlada todas las estancias aun no estando dentro de las mismas, además ella misma le había sorprendido diciendo que también se encontraba en todas partes del castillo. Puesto que todas las serpientes talladas, eran ella misma en esencia. Por ello sabía exactamente lo que ocurría en TODAS partes del castillo. E incluso con sus adorados Slytherin. Que la tenían bordada en la túnica y los objetos de clase. Esas serpientes se activaban cuando entraban en los terrenos del colegio. Por ello sabía cuándo alguno de sus crías, porque ellas las consideraba crías, salía de los terrenos del colegio sin permiso.

Harry giró las llaves que daban paso al agua caliente, y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, y dirigirse dentro del círculo, para quedar debajo de la cascada de agua. En cuanto el agua tocó su piel, todas las ideas que pudo haber tenido se le escaparon, y es que era tan relajante estar debajo de la cascada, muestras oía como el agua caía y parecía que estuviera lloviendo a su alrededor, todo ello fue llevando se su resaca poco a poco. Se enjabonó el cabello, dándose relajantes masajes, él mismo deseaba que aquellos masajes se los pudiera dar alguien especial, pero nunca tendría a alguien, nunca podría recibir esos masajes de alguien especial. Todos lo despreciaban. Toda su vida se componía de una espesa neblina negra, que le hacían imposible atisbar incluso el futuro más cercano. No tenía ninguna luz a la cual dirigirse. No había nadie que se preocupara de él como persona, aunque estaba más que seguro que le estaban buscando, pero para nada bueno. Seguro que lo buscaban para volverlo a encerrar en esa jaula de cristal en la que era expuesto al resto del mundo mágico y desde donde oía todas las burlas.

Se aclaró el pelo largo, puesto que ahora lo llevaba más por abajo de los hombros, y salió de la ducha y cerró las llaves del agua. Mientras recogía del muro de piedra una de las toallas que ahí se encontraban, todas eran de color negro.

_-Hermosa, ¿me cuentas alguna de tu historia? _\- lo tenía que intentar, no perdía nada intentando que preciosa se olvidara de mandarlo a clases.

_-Cuando vuelvas. Y cambia el repertorio que para otro día, porque se te están acabando las ideas para no ir a clases. _

_-Espérame para la comida preciosa, no pienso ir a comer al estúpido comedor. Más que el comedor de un colegio, parece un comedor social._

_-Como si pudiera hacer otra cosa que esperar, y esperar. _

Fue a buscar ropa que le sirviera en alguna de las otras habitaciones. En una de ellas todo era ropa muy pequeña y de chica. Mientras que en la que quedaba pudo encontrar ropa más o menos de su talla pero que por lo menos era de varón. Toda la ropa que encontró era negra, eligió uno de los conjuntos que tenían el escudo del colegio, englobaba los cuatro escudos, tras mirarse en el espejo y ver que iba decente salió para asistir a clases. Ya que quedaban solo 5 minutos para su primera clase del viernes y para colmo era pociones. Si hubiera sido por él, no hubiera salido en la vida de aquellas habitaciones, pero preciosa lo había echado. Y daba gracias a Morgana, mientas caminaba tranquilamente, con mucha parsimonia, por los pasillos que desembocaban en el corredor donde se encontraba el salón de pociones, de que al día siguiente era sábado. Y el sábado podría quedarse en cama todo el día, sin moverse. Sin que le atosigara preciosa de ir a clases hasta el lunes. Los pasillos por donde andaba hacían eco del sonido de gente hablando, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Ya estaba llegando a la clase de pociones. Su paso se hizo cada vez más lento. No tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a clase. Y eso lo noto cierta reptil que anda vigilando a su pequeño amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

_-Potter apresúrate, aprieta el paso que conforme vas, vas a llegar tarde a clases. Y cuidado con lo que haces que te ando vigilando. _

_-Mierda, podrías dejarme por lo menos unos días más es viernes, y todavía estoy a tiempo de volver sin que nadie me vea _\- intentó jugar su último tiro, pero por el No rotundo y fiero que le dio su querida amiga, preciosa, sabía que había fallado el mismo, y que no lo dejaría volver. Bueno no que pudiera detenerlo, pero, sí que podía dar mucho por el culo, y tenerla todo el rato susurrando en tu oído no es buena idea.

Tras la negativa sin opción a réplica de su queridísima amiga, preciosa, aceleró el paso. Aunque no quería llegar al salón de clases de pociones. Ya que todos sus compañeros Griffindor estaban allí, por lo que podía deducir a causa del gran alboroto que había en las siempre tranquilas y silenciosas mazmorras.

Cuando apareció por uno de los pasillos, por donde solían llegar las serpientes, todos, todo el mundo, se quedó callado, y no era para menos el desaparecido niño dorado, el "Gran" Harry Potter, el niño mimado de Dumbledore, aparece, por fin, y viene, nada menos, que de las mazmorras. Y no llevaba el uniforme que se usaba en esa época. Todos se hacían la misma pregunta ¿qué es lo que le había pasado?

Al cabo de unos segundos todo el mundo, por fin, reaccionó, con dos tipos de reacciones claramente diferenciables por las ropas. Por un lado estaba la reaccionen de desaprobación, los que lo veían mal, como si lo odiaran, cosa que era verdad en la gran mayoría. Cabe decir que TODOS eran Griffindor.

Por otro lado, estaban las serpientes, la mayoría con cara de asombro, todavía y algunos con expresiones de reconocimiento, como si lo admiraran. Aquello descolocó a Harry un poco, no estaba muy familiarizado con esas expresiones.

Aunque, hay que aclarar que a Harry todas estas reacciones le daban lo mismo. Porque para él todo el mundo quería verlo muerto, y hacerle daño, y si eran ambas cosas mejor. Pero aun así todos los miraron raro, puesto que no llevaba nada del material que se requería en aquella clase, ni la mochila, ni nada de lo que se iba a usar en la clase de pociones, y aquello era malo, hasta para las pequeñas serpientes, que eran las protegidas del profesor que impartía esas clases. El cual parecía tener un odio eterno al chico de Dumbledore.

Tras los primero minutos de incertidumbre, sin que nadie dijera nada, sin que nadie se moviera. Los dos leones más fieros de la manada gritaron el nombre de su "amigo" recién llegado. Haciendo que este diera unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de ellos. Ambos corrieron la poca distancia que los separaba de su amigo, y le cogieron de los brazos, evitando así que echara a correr. Como acostumbraba hacer de un tiempo para acá.

Esa acción provocó unas reacciones antagónicas en los espectadores que tenían. En primer lugar, los leones, se reían y tenían expresiones de regocijo. Mientas que las serpientes presentes, miraban a esos dos con caras de odio y desaprobatoriamente.

-Sois unos imbéciles. ¿Qué se habéis creído para tratarlo así? ¿Es que acaso es de vuestra propiedad?

-Cállate serpiente rastrera, seguro que lo que querían todas ustedes es tener un minuto de fama y por eso le habéis raptado y mantenido en las mazmorras, para luego decir que lo habéis encontrado vosotros. - les gritaba Granger.

_-Intervenir en la conversación ahora. Así no sospecharon que te juntes más con mis pequeñas serpientes, así las respaldas y les demuestras que estabas equivocado en rechazarlas en primero momento pero que quieres arreglarlo. _\- susurro preciosa desde el escudo de su uniforme lo suficientemente bajo para que su otra cría no la escuchara hablar con Harry.

_-Claro preciosa. _Callaos. Es verdad, solo sois unos incordios. No se quienes se creéis que os habéis creído. ¿Mis padres? Os recuerdo que ellos están muertos, y que vosotros nunca lo seréis. Olvídense de mí, no quiero saber nada de vosotros. Todos en Griffindor sois iguales, una sarta de gilipollas que se creen dioses, y no saben que hay gente por encima de ellos. Me dais asco, me da asco solo estar al lado de vosotros, pero tenía que mantener un perfil bajo, y eso se acabó, no quiero estar cerca de vosotros. Podéis iros a la mierda, junto con vuestro pervertido director. Y olvídense de que existo, de que alguna vez me habéis visto en vuestra vida y que forme parte de ella. Porque desde este mismo momento dejó de ser vuestro títere. No podéis hacer nada de lo que teníais planeado para matarme y robarme, lo siento, pero no sois tan inteligentes como se creíais. Solo sois unas mierdas, que no saben cuál es su sitio en este mundo. Pero yo os lo diré, tu Ronnie, solo eres una puta, eres la puta a la que el director llama cuando quiere tirarse un polvo, o divertirse con los desgraciados de sus amigos. No eres nada, has caído en el escalón más bajo del mundo, y no pienses que cuando me muera fueras a tener algo, si en el supuesto de que todo esto os hubiera funcionado, el pedófilo que tenemos como director te hubiera mantenido en la misma posición que ahora, abierto de patas encima de su escritorio, hasta que se cansara de ti y te subastará al mejor postor. En cambio tu Hermione, tú eres un caso especial, tú no eres ninguna puta, pero tus aires de grandeza, tus ansias de ser la mejor, la que llegará más lejos, la que cambiará el mundo mágico. Hay pobre de Hermy, que poco hubiera durado. Solo te querían para qué investigaras sobre hechizos y pociones para tenerme atado al director, pero ni para eso sirves. No hubiera acabado el colegio si hubieras seguido con esos aires, el director no te haría nada, serían tus propios compañeros. A ellos no le importa mucho que seas mujer u hombre, a ellos solo les importa follar, usa tu cabecita e imagina cómo hubieras acabado. Tras lo dicho, olvídense siquiera de que existo, o que estoy en su mismo colegio.

Tras aquellas palabras dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de clases, la cual se había abierto poco antes de que él comenzara a despotricar como lo había hecho. Pasó junto a un petrificado Severus Snape. Dejado detrás a todo el mundo en el mismo estado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Poco a poco todo el mundo comenzó a salir de su letargo, el primero que se recompuso fue el profesor, el cual despachando a sus alumnos con un: "la clase se suspende"; entra en la clase donde estaba Potter. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y le puso el mejor encantamiento que sabía para que los entremetidos de sus alumnos no decidieran entrar. Paseo, su mirada por todo el salón, hasta que dio con el muchacho. Sabía que con lo que iba hacer se jugaría su cabeza si el viejo lo descubre. Pero quería confiar en su instinto, el que le decía que, su ahijado corría peligro. Hacía muchos años que se había metido en la cueva del lobo para protegerle, y ahora (gracias a Merlín) despertaba de su letargo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba ahora era ¿cómo hacer que el pequeño Harry confiada en él? Porque a él podría tener toda la experiencia que quisiera criando tres revoltosos niños, pero el chico era impredecible en esos momentos. Seguro que le habrá visto y oído en ocasiones en las que ha tenido que fingir ser el malo.

Mientras Snape se acercaba al sitio donde se había sentado Harry al final de la clase, éste no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se encontraba "silbando" por lo bajo, parecía hablar con alguien. Snape se sentó justo en la banca que había delante.

\- Harry - el muchacho seguía perdido en su conversación con una serpiente imaginaria - Potter, escúchame ¿me oye?

Harry levantó la cabeza, no porque hubiera escuchado, sino porque preciosa le había avisado de que el señor Snape estaba sentado delante de él. Miró hacia delante y se tensó en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que eran verdad lo que le había dicho preciosa. El señor Snape estaba sentado delante de él intentando llamar su atención. Cuando lo consiguió, se sentó recto y le miró a los ojos. Sintió como la magia del profesor entraba dentro de él. Pero no sintió peligro, como se imaginaba que ocurría. La magia de su profesor barrió todo su cuerpo, mientras hacía eso su expresión cambiaba. Parecía que estaba furioso. Pero Harry no sabía por qué, pero presenta que era culpa suya, así como casi todo lo que ocurría en ese castillo. Sin quererlo se encogió en la banca donde estabas sentado. Esperando a recibir cualquier hechizo y ser llevado ante el pedófilo del director.

Lo que le llegó no fue un hechizo, fue un tortazo en su mejilla derecha.

\- ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¿Cómo puedes hacerte eso a ti mismo? Nosotros intentando salvarte y to, tu... arg.

Harry se llevó la mano a su mejilla adolorido. No sabía de lo que hablaba su profesor de pociones. ÉL no tenía a nadie que se preocupara de él, estaba solo.

\- Usted no sabe nada de mí, usted no sabe por todo lo que he pasado. Ni siquiera sé porque me ha pegado. Usted no es nadie para golpear ve. Los únicos que podían están muertos. Usted no es mi padre, ni nada mío, para tomarse esas confianzas - Harry había dejado de hacer caso a preciosa, había reaccionado mal ante el golpe y los reclamos de su profesor.

Preciosa no sabía cómo hacer que Harry, su cría la escuchara. Que escuchara al profesor, era un gran aliado, sabía que gracias a ese hombre muchas de sus crías, no habían pasado por el despacho del director. Ahora tenía que hacer que se tranquilizaran los dos. Y solo había una manera para ello. Tendría que salir de su verdadero escondite. Pero ¿dónde estaban las cañerías que daban a las mazmorras? Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía de aquel lugar que se había olvidado de algunos de los caminos.

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases ambos hombres se miraban expectantes. El más pequeño sabía que no tendría que haberle hablado así a su profesor, puesto que este era de los malos, y ellos no deberían de saber nada de lo que sentía. Pero no se había podido callar, el golpe fue un punto de inflexión, ese golpe se lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera, pero no de su profesor de pociones, y no sabía por qué. Por otro lado, el mayor de los dos, se debatía en volverle a dar otra cachetada, o intentar acercarse más a su ahijado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tenían que correr a decírselo al director, eso no se podía quedar así, tenían que tener a Harry otra vez bajo su yugo. Seguro que las serpientes le habían lavado el cerebro, y le habían dicho que desconfiara de ellos. Pero no podían permitirlo, si querían tener algún día todo lo que por derecho les pertenecía, debían ponerle ese hechizo a Potter. Y en ese momento ya da igual si los chicos lo violan o le quitan la magia, tendrían el control de todo, y podrían deshacerse de todos los incordios.

Pero de esa parte no podía enterarse el director. Como había dicho Potter, el asqueroso director miraba solo por su conveniencia, y ella no podía permitir que le quitaran todo por lo que había luchado tanto. Tenía que correr para llegar antes que el maldito de Weasley. Pero no llego muy lejos, en el segundo piso al cruzar por el pasillo de los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso, para atajar, se encontró de frente con una enorme serpiente. Y solo le dio tiempo de ver sus ojos amarillos. Eso fue lo último que vio y pensó, en ojos amarillos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La muy puta había ido corriendo a hablar con el director, mejor, así no tendría que ir él. Así no estaría con él más que estrictamente lo suficiente.

Antes de llegar a la sala común veo a los gemelos, se supone que son familia, pero no apoyan en nada a la causa. No quieren saber nada de los planes. Ya vendrán a nosotros cuando quieran dinero, y mamá les dirá que no. Que ganas tengo de verlos en la miseria, muriéndose de hambre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

No sabían qué hacer. No era la mejor situación a la que enfrentarse. Por lo menos no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro. Estaban en contra de toda la familia. Y suerte tenían que el cerdo de su director no reparase en ellos como juguete sexual. Tenían un perfil bajo, no hacían nada para llamar la atención, era mejor no hacerlo.

En casa tenían que soportar todo tipo de acoso. Por suerte eran solo sus hermanos mayores quienes intentaban sobrepasarse con ellos. Simplemente lo intentaban, puesto que ellos tenían sus propias armas para defenderse de esos asquerosos hermanos mayores que les habían tocado tener.

Sus padres no eran algo por lo que sentirse orgulloso, eran dos tipos que habían tenido más hijos de los que podían mantener. Hubiera estado bien si solo hubieran tenido dos o tres, incluso teniéndoles a ellos podrían haber estado bien, algo justos de dinero, pero viviendo muy bien. En cambio, habían tenido dos más. Como si el dinero les fuera a llover del cielo.

Pero tempranamente vieron que eso era lo que exactamente pensaban sus padres, creían que con Dumbledore manejando todo el dinero de los Potter, y todo lo que había heredado de sus antepasados, podrían vivir muy bien, con solo un pequeño pellizco. Pero ellos no soñaban despiertos, sabían que el viejo manipulador no les daría nada, les dejaría en la miseria después de tener todo lo que quería. Había sacado provecho de la coneja de su madre para poder tener niños de todas las edades cercanas a la del chico Potter, para tener con qué aferrarlo. Para presentarle una "familia" y que se quedara prendado de ellos.

Pero ellos dos no querían nada de eso. Ellos solo querían salir de esa casa, y no podían pasar ni un solo verano más. Sabían que los amigos del ministerio de su padre pedían "prestados" a sus hijos para "servicios especiales" a cambio de dinero, su padre les dejaba con esos hombres. El año anterior se habían librado por irse de destrangis a casa de su tía Muriel. Pero este año no podrían hacer lo mismo. Necesitaban un plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo el mundo en el castillo estaba alterado. No sabían cómo había ocurrido eso. No es que estuvieran preocupados por ella, pero no quería que a ninguno de ellos les pasara eso. No querían morir. Pero les daba igual que la cerda de Hermione Granger hubiera muerto. Era el simple hecho de que no sabían quién le había matado el que mantenía alerta todo el castillo, sino, estarían todos de fiesta, porque la muy perra había pasado a mejor vida.

Pero enseguida se barajaron posibilidades. La primera era que Weasley, Ron Weasley era el que la había matado porque ya no la soportaba más, y porque era gay, y ella no lo quería dejar ir.

La segunda opción era que el "gran" Harry Potter, tras las palabras que les había dedicado a sus amigos delante de la clase de pociones, se había vuelto a encontrar a Granger, y esta le había increpado y seguro que también lanzado algún maleficio, y él la había matado para que lo dejara en paz.

El castillo era un hervidero de rumores, no había habido tantas versiones de un mismo hecho en toda la historia del castillo. Con todo el revuelo, el director acabó enterándose de que Potter había aparecido, pero no estaba seguro cómo. Ya que unas versiones decían que había aparecido bajando desde la torre norte (que estaba prohibida), otras que desde el bosque prohibido, y otros tantos desde las mazmorras.

Pronto, antes incluso que el director viera el cuerpo de la chica muerta, porque sabía que había un muerto, pero no se había enterado de quién, los cuadros no querían cooperar con él. Cosa que no era extraña Antes de llegar al pasillo vio por el rabillo del ojo a su peor pesadilla, el jefe del consejo estudiantil, y esta vez venía con la junta. Iban directos hacia él. No sabía dónde meterse, no quería que vieran el cuerpo. A saber que querían ahora, pero era mejor atenderlos ahora y que no se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Malfoy, ¿a qué debo su visita? - el director solo esperaba que ese hombre no notara que está a punto de saltarle al cuello y rompérselo.

\- Venimos a ver el cuerpo de la muchacha muerta, y valorar los hechos. - Malfoy no se fue por las ramas, quería hacer desaparecer al director de la tierra hacía muchos años, desde que él estaba en el colegio. Ese hombre se lo había hecho pasar muy mal a gente muy querida por él, y a la que consideraba familia, y no podía permitir que siguiera estando al frente de una institución estudiantil una persona como esa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco había llamado a su padre mediante el espejo doble que poseía. No era tonto, sabía que aquella situación era la propicia para que la junta echara al director. También le había dicho que Harry había aparecido, y que estaba con su padrino Snape.

No podía salir de la sala común para encontrarse con su padre o con su padrino, los demás chicos le habían prohibido salir. Eso era inaudito, ya no se creía que eso le estuviera pasando a él. Creía que se iba a poner a llorar como intentara volver a salir y le alzaran del suelo para que no siguiera andando. Era imposible que no le dejaran ni salir.

Sus compañeros se estaban pasando. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar esa situación. Cuando fue a salir para volver a intentar salir de la sala común, vio por el hueco de la entrada como por ella entraba su madre. Aquello ya era el colmo, no podía respirar tranquilo, y ahora no sabía dónde se encontraba preciosa, porque esta no le contestaba. Ya nada podría ir peor.

\- Hola cariño, ¿qué tal tu primer mes de clases? - su madre se acercó a él y lo arrastró hasta su habitación, y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué habéis mandado a mis compañeros que no me dejaran salir de la sala común? - Draco estaba cansado de la sobreprotección que tenían sus padres para con él.

\- ¿Qué? No cariño, esos no hemos sido nosotros. Creo que han empezado a actuar por su cuenta. Sé que te das cuenta de que en esta escuela hay muchas cosas que no están bien, y no queremos que te pase nada malo. Además de que no queremos que te quedes solo por ninguno del pasillo. Y eres el príncipe de las serpientes, al igual que lo fue tu padre, y su padre. Bueno ya me entiendes, que ellos no te dejaran solo, y es mucho mejor de esa manera. No quiero que te pase nada. No quiero que andes solo. Y si quieres salir que te acompañen.

\- Me voy a morir de tanto encierro. No puedo ir ni al baño solo.

\- No. Y mucho menos al baño solo.

\- Por Morgana.

Para Draco era imposible razonar con su madre. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero esperaba que pronto se solucionara. Solo quería ser normal, acercarse a su Harry sin tener detrás un séquito de personas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Harry lo siento, no te tendría que haber pegado. Pero entiende que no estás sólo.

\- ESO ES MENTIRA. Yo no tengo a nadie. Estoy sólo - Harry estaba con un ataque de nervios, su pecho dolía y se movía arrítmicamente.

\- Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí, ya no me separaré de ti. Ya no dejaré que te manipulen. Pero debes tranquilizarte.

\- Que me dejes, da igual a quien crea, acabaré siendo la puta de todos sin magia.

\- No lo permitiré. Tu padre no lo permitirá. No vas a sufrir más - Severus se acercó un poco más para intentar alcanzar a Harry y que se calmara, pero este seguía retrocediendo.

\- No se acerque a mí. No me va a engañar más. Sé que está del lado del director. Lo más seguro que sea igual a él, un pervertido que disfruta violar niños. No me llevará con él. No lo permitiré - el profesor no salía de su asombro, quería gritarle y darle una cachetada por lo que había dicho sobre él, pero era el papel que estaba jugando en esa guerra, aunque él nunca tocaría un niño de esa manera, le daban nauseas solo de imaginárselo. Y si a sus pequeños les hacían eso sería capaz de matar a quien fuera que tocara sus pequeños.

\- No haré nada, te lo contaré todo si te calmas. Yo no estoy del lado del director. Al contrario, quiero acabar con ese monstruo, por eso estoy a su lado. Porque soy un espía. Uno en el que él confía. Harry, no sabíamos dónde te había metido, y cuando llegaste aquí, él lo manipuló todo, no podíamos acercarnos a ti. No podíamos sacarte de donde estabas. Pero ahora que has sido tú el que se ha revelado, será más fácil, no podrá alcanzarte de esa manera. Pero me tienes que escuchar, yo no soy el malo. Yo quiero ayudarte.

\- Eso... - dudaba de todo lo que había dicho su profesor de pociones, y si era verdad. Demasiado bonito para serlo.

_\- He matado a la estúpida pelos de nido. Está en el segundo piso. Hola _

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No debes salir _

_\- ¿Has escuchado que he matado a una alumna?_

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué dice el basilisco? ¿Lo puedo diseccionar?

\- Si, que ha matado a Granger, y no, no lo puedes diseccionar. ¿Por qué quieres diseccionarla?

\- Harry quédate aquí, voy a ver qué es lo que ha pasado.

Severus se fue sin dejar que Harry hablara, él no quería estar sólo, porque seguro que alguien iba a ir a por él y lo llevaría ante el director y la salida del profesor sería la señal para eso. Por cosas como esas no confiaba en nadie. Era mejor estar sólo contar consigo mismo. No le creería nada a Snape, porque al igual que el resto era un mentiroso. No se podía confiar en él.

Tenía que ver la forma de salir de ahí, cosa difícil porque tenía un enorme basilisco que esconder. Además seguro que había gente en los pasillos y no podía ir muy lejos. Se dirigió a la puerta, y salió fuera, en el primer pasillo no había nadie, pero eso no significaba nada. Dejando a preciosa que se las arreglará sola, salió corriendo, sin escuchar nada de lo que le decía esta. Corrió hasta la bifurcación que separaba la entrada de la sala común de las serpientes de las habitaciones privadas de Salazar Slytherin.

Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta empuja a alguien, pero no se detiene para saber quién es, porque está seguro que era la persona que quería llevarlo ante el director. No paró de correr hasta estar enfrente de la pared de piedras que separaba la habitación del resto del castillo. Llamó a preciosa para que le abriera la puerta, y esta se abrió, dejando paso a una estancia sombría, con la chimenea encendida. Sin dirigir ni una mirada a su alrededor, siguió corriendo hasta la habitación matrimonial, donde se tiró a la cama y comenzó a llorar de frustración y pena.

**NOTAS AUTORA:**_espero que os guste y que dejéis algún comentario. Porque parece que a nadie le gusta la historia, pero aun así la seguiré subiendo. Gracias para aquellos que si que me leen. Besos a todos. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Nota de autor: Espero que os guste. La verdad que no he tenido mucho tiempo para estar en el ordenador. Las cosas no me han ido muy bien, y trabajar y estudiar a la vez es muy malo. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Que conste que si que he seguido escribiendo, pero que no he encontrado el tiempo para subir ningún capítulo.

"No os prometo nada hasta el verano, a lo mejor subo algún otro capítulo dentro de poco, pero no tengan fe en mi.

"Aunque los comentarios siempre ayudan a animarme para colgar cosas.

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

Iba caminando hacia la entrada de la sala común de los Slytherin, cuando algo lo tira al suelo. Pero el chico que lo había lanzado no se detiene a ver a quien ha tirado. Eso le parece muy raro. Seguro que era algún alumno escapando de alguien. Este colegio, a su entender debería de estar cerrado. Por lo menos hasta que el cerdo del director y la mayoría de los profesores fueran sustituidos. Si pudiera hacer todo lo que quería, sería capaz de limpiar toda esa basura. Si los sangre-puras estuvieran en el poder nada de esto pasaría. Los niños estarían a salvo, todos, sin excepciones. Si tan solo Dumbledore, y sus aires de grandeza, no les hubiera traicionado, mandando a su esposo a prisión, nada de esto pasaría. Pero el muy cerdo, aparte de aires de grandeza es un pedófilo. Y cuando vio la posibilidad de ir a dar clase al colegio de Howards no lo dudo dos veces. Con su sonrisa estúpida y falsa, y sus falsas intenciones se ganó a todo el mundo. Y nadie sospechó de él cuando los alumnos comenzaron a suicidarse, o a irse de la institución. La mayoría eran niños venidos del mundo muggel, y siempre les echaban la cual a los sangre-pura de que se marcharan del orfanato. Pero no era verdad, el muy desgraciado violaba y maltrataba a los chicos, hasta ponía la mano en el fuego, por defender que muchos de los supuestos suicidios, no eran así, los había asesinado él con sus prácticas sadomasoquistas.

Lo peor de todo era, que no solo lo hacía él. Distintos profesores que habían pasado por el plantel, e incluso alguno que otro que todavía estaban en él, participaban en las orgias con estudiantes de primer año y segundo. Nadie estaba a salvo en aquel lugar. Pero los implicados nunca dirían nada. No podían, los hechizaban para que no dijeran nada. Sino morían.

Alguien tenía que terminar con todos esos años de locura. Pero lo mejor era que nadie más lo viera fuera de los terrenos seguros, ya que se suponía que estaba en la segunda planta, junto a la junta directiva y a Albus Dumbledore. Tom había decidido salir de su escondite para recuperar a su familia. Ahora que sabía dónde estaba Harry y lo que quería hacer la cabra vieja.

Cuando llego al retrato de Morgana que custodiaba la entrada de los Slytherin esta se apartó, ya que era uno de los príncipes de las serpientes. Al entrar vio a los habitantes de las habitaciones casi al completo en la sala común, sentía como el resto se encontraba en sus habitaciones, por suerte no había gente fuera de la casa.

Se encamino a la habitación de su hijo, la misma que alguna vez fuera suya dentro de aquellas paredes. Sabía que su mujer, Narcisa, se encontraba dentro con él. Era mejor así, no querían que con sus problemas se quedara solo en algún lugar de aquel pasillo. Le daba lo mismo que su hijo lo odiara, tenía que protegerlo de todos los depredadores que había en ese lugar.

Al abrir la puerta escucho como Draco gritaba a su madre recriminándole por qué no le dejaban respirar. Se armó de valor y entro para encarar a su primogénito.

-Draco, para. DRACO.- por fin consiguió que su hijo se diera cuenta de que también se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Aunque su hijo no se sentó ni hizo el amago de pararse - sé que estás cabreado, pero es por tu bien todo lo que hacemos. No sabes ni la mitad de lo que ocurre aquí. Mis compañeros también me protegían de esta manera. Draco, por favor, deja el berrinche, cuando la cabra este fuera de su puesto podrás andar libremente por todo el lugar, pero hasta entonces.

-No puedo padre, en casa era lo mismo, no me dejabais nunca solo. No puedo respirar. Si no fuera porque me escapo a los aposentos de Slytherin.

-¿Qué? ¿Los aposentos de Slytherin?

-Mierda. No he dicho nada. Lo juro. No sé dónde están.

-Draco, no mientas de esa manera a tu padre.- Narcisa habló después de ver que se habían calmado más los ánimos. Por más que le dolía mentirle ella misma a su pequeño dragón, habían quedado en que nadie, más que el circulo interno, sabría sobre la enfermedad de su pequeño. Pero sabía que para mantener en calma a su dragón tendrían que cambiar pronto eso – creo que es lo suficiente mayor como para saberlo Lu. No debería estar más en la inopia. Así será más responsable y sabrá los motivos por los que todos nos preocupamos tanto por él.

-Madre, ¿de qué estás hablando? – Draco se veía confundido, estaba asustado, a él no le gustaba que su pequeño se viera de esa manera. No por lo que todo el mundo creía, sino porque era su bebe, había cambiado los pañales y había estado con él en cada uno de sus momentos, cuando dijo por primera vez papá, cuando comenzó a dar sus primeros pasitos. Y verlo hacerse mayor, aunque era un niño, solo tenía 12 años. Pero crecía demasiado deprisa, no podía expresar como se sentía. Quería que fuera a sus brazos y se acobijara cuando tenía frío, o estaba asustado. Quería mecerlo cuando los truenos le asustaban, contarle cuentos. No quería contarle nada de su enfermedad, era un chico sano. No tenía por qué preocuparse por esas cosas.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Lu, hemos aplazado mucho este momento, sé que quieres protegerlo, pero lo único que hacemos es que se distancie más. Seguro que comprende porque nos hemos comportado así con él.

-Me podrían explicar qué es lo que está pasando.

-Dragon, tu…, esto…, tienes…, tu…, - no le salían las palabras. Era un momento muy difícil

-Draco, lo que tu padre quiere decirte, es que tienes una enfermedad que se llama epilepsia. A causa de ella te dan convulsiones, y pérdidas de memoria, pierdes el conocimiento. Y en un ataque de esos puedes morir. Por eso todos están tan pendientes de ti. No pueden dejarte solo, aunque no saben porque. Pero por eso nunca nos hemos separado de ti. No es que queramos controlarte cariño, es que tenemos miedo de que te de un ataque y que te pase algo malo. O que te atrape la vieja cabra sola e inconsciente.

-¿Qué tengo qué?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Era la mejor noticia que tenían desde hacía mucho tiempo. La puta de Granger había sido asesinada. Era perfecto. Pero aun así no podían hacer nada, no podían hacer sonar las alarmas de sus hermanos o del director. No querían que les pusieran las manos encima.

Para su suerte, hacía tres años, justo en su primer año, habían encontrado un mapa, donde salían todos los rincones del colegio. Pero eso no era lo mejor, sino que también mostraba a tiempo real donde se encontraba cada persona dentro del castillo. Pero aún era mejor, si alguna persona se encontraba bajo la multiusos o cualquiera otra opción que cambiara la apariencia, por muy buena que sea, no cambiaba su nombre en el mapa.

Y por eso, miraban embelesados aquel hombre, se suponía que por su cabello rubio y su porte aristocrático, y su mirada de asco hacía el director, debería de ser Lucius Malfoy. Pero eso no era lo que ponía en el mapa. En él el nombre que rezaba era Thomas Marolo Riddley Gaunt. Seguro que aquel hombre era su salvación. A lo mejor si le mostraban a él todos los videos que tenían y las grabaciones podrían librarse para siempre de su destino en la cama de otros hombres.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Gracias a Morgana que había podido quitar del medio a un incordio, así su pequeña cría problemática tendría un problema menos por lo que calentarse la cabeza. Pero aun así tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar a las mazmorras. Y suerte que recordara como se podía encoger, ahora tenía el tamaño de una birmana pequeña. Así como de dos metros de largo. Considerando que antes del encogimiento media más de ochenta metros, era un espécimen muy pequeño. Por fin había llegado a las cocinas sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Al parecer todos habían sido recluidos a sus casas. Y agradecía que Harry hubiera llegado a las habitaciones de Slytherin.

Se movía lo más rápido que podía sin ser vista hasta las cocinas. Tenía que entrar ahí. Sabía que había un pasadizo que la dejaría cerca de la cámara de Slytherin. Tubo que frenar antes de llevarse por delante a dos chicos con uniformes de Griffindor. Pero a esos dos los reconocería en cualquier lado. Eran los gemelos traidores, como los llamaban los de su propia casa. Eran dos especímenes buenos a tener en cuenta. Nadie se les acercaba. Estos se giraron a verla cuando pasó casi rozándoles. Pero no dijeron nada. No se asustaron, no pasó nada.

Extrañada se dirigió a su destino, las cocinas. Tenía que llegar pronto con su cría. No podía ser más una voz en las cañerías, tenía que estar para su pequeño, al igual que lo estuvo para su padre.

Se abalanzó hacía el hueco que daba a las cocinas, tenía que entrar rápido, y no molestar a los elfos, no tenía que molestarlos ni comérselos. Ellos le daban los cuerpos de sus caídos para alimentarla, por eso no los cazaría. Por lo menos a estos.

Nada más entrar los elfos paró sus quehaceres. Esperando a ver los movimientos de la serpiente, pero al ver que pasaba de largo, que no les iba a comer, siguieron con lo suyo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ellos solo obedecían a los herederos del castillo, mientras estos no reclamaran su territorio, se quedarían en ese lugar, ayudarían a todos los niños del lugar. Y hacían como que estaban al servicio del director de turno.

Preciosa se dirigió veloz por los estrechos pasadizos hasta las mazmorras. Llego en escasos minutos, esperando que su cría no hiciera nada grave. Aunque conociéndola seguro que estaba con una botella de wiski en la mano. Eso no era bueno. Aunque podía pedir ayuda. Su dragoncito podría ayudar. Sería mejor que lo localizará a él primero. Por suerte el príncipe de las serpientes Lucius, también se encontraba en el castillo. A lo mejor él podía hacer entender a Harry la situación. O por lo menos intentarlo hasta que llegase Severus.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Gracias a Morgana que estaba en casa de Lucius visitando a su amigo, y de paso quejarse de su situación, cuando Draco, llamó a su padre por el espejo de doble cara. Y se había enterado de que había un muerto en Howards, además de que su hijo, el que había desaparecido del colegio. Cosa que no entendía, había vuelto aparecer y protagonizar un altercado.

Enseguida vio la oportunidad de entrar al colegio sin que la vieja cabra se diera cuenta. Era hora de probar la nueva pócima de cambio de imagen de Sev. Lucius estuvo de acuerdo con que usara su imagen, así él podría ir con su dragón, a ver si no le había pasado nada. En su humilde opinión ambos sobreprotegían al chico. Vale que de pequeño tuvo problemas con su salud. Pero hacía 5 años que no le daba un ataque de esos.

Fue rápido a la casa de Severus y saludo de pasada a los trillizos que estaban en el salón, y corrió al laboratorio de su amigo. Cuando tuvo la poción en sus manos se encaminó de vuelta a casa de Luc y Narcisa, para poder coger el último ingrediente para la poción. Para su suerte no había que esperar nada para tomársela, no como con la convencional que tenías que esperar un rato.

Se la tomo mientras se cambiaba de ropa más acorde con su nueva imagen. Esperando que la poción estuviera bien hecha. No la habían probado nunca, pero Severus es el mejor en su campo, y seguro que estaba bien y hacía todo lo que se había propuesto su amigo.

Salió junto con Narcisa mientras que Luc se quedaba dando el aviso a los del consejo estudiantil, para encontrarse con él, ósea Tom, en las puertas del colegio. Él iría un poco más tarde, para no llamar la atención. Por suerte las guardas del colegio no registraban la salida de las personas, solo sabían si había entrado, pero no salido. Era un poco extraño, pero su desaparecido esposo se aprovechaba mucho para escaparse con sus amigos, y luego para verse ambos.

Al llegar a las puertas de su antiguo colegio le embargo la pena, hacía tanto tiempo que no había pasado por ahí, que se sentía alegre, triste y con muchas ganas homicidas. Su estancia en ese colegio fue, aun a pesar de todo lo que pasó, fue la época más feliz que tubo. Donde conoció a sus amigos, y donde conoció el amor de su gatito. Pero también fue el lugar donde conoció a su peor pesadilla.

Cuando salió de sus recuerdos vio que todos estaban en el lugar, empujó las puertas de hierro forjado rezando que las guardas detectaran la firma mágica de Luc y no la suya. Sev era un genio en su campo y había conseguido copiar hasta la firma mágica de Luc con la poción.

Cuando entraron el hall del colegio Narcisa se separó de ellos, diciendo que quería ver a su pequeño. No tuvieron que andar mucho para encontrarse con la cabra. Este les miraba sorprendido y con cara de asco. No era un gran actor cuando estaba bajo presión. Actuó como si fuera el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, arrogante y agresivo.

Le recriminó al viejo director su incompetencia a la hora de mantener a salvo a sus alumnos. Tras anunciar cual era el motivo de su visita, que no era otra que ver qué era lo que había pasado con Potter, su hijo, y con la chica muerta de la segunda planta. Sabía que habían pillado al director de improvisto y lo más seguro que esa sea la única oportunidad que tenían de expulsarlo, aunque se conformaba con destituirlo aunque sea hasta que se aclare las cosas. Pero eso sería un gran avance. Esperaba a ver lo que iba a pasar.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en subir hasta el segundo piso y dirigirse hasta el pasillo donde estaban los aseos de las chicas, y la puerta a la cámara de los secretos. O mejor dicho los antiguos dormitorios del colegio. Cuando no habían tantos alumnos. Se imaginaba que era lo que había pasado. Y había dos posibilidades, la primera que su hijo hubiera encontrado la cámara y la serpiente hubiera escapado. Posibilidad poco probable porque la serpiente era civilizada, y no mataría a nadie sin tener motivos. Esa muchacha ha tenido que hacer algo muy malo para que un basilisco la matara. Ya que son selectivos con sus presas. Y la forma en la que estaba el cuerpo, totalmente petrificado, era culpa de la mirada del basilisco.

La segunda opción que había era que la hembra de basilisco hubiera salido por su propia cuenta, y eso se debería a varias razones, una que alguna cría de serpiente la necesitara, o dos tuviera hambre. La segunda no podría ser, por sus años en aquel colegio sabía que los elfos le daban de comer, y cuando alguno fallecía era alimento de la serpiente. Por ello, solo le quedaba la primera opción, pero qué alumno podría necesitarla.

Pero mejor centrarse en despedir al decrépito viejo que tenía delante de él, intentado excusarse con el resto del consejo. Se dedicó a mirar al resto de la comitiva, viendo con satisfacción que no creían ninguna de las palabras que salían de la boca del director, y que más de uno lo miraba con asco. Era el momento justo para dinamitar su trayectoria.

-Creo que hablo por todos, director, cuando digo que esto tendrá que solucionarlo con el ministerio. Vamos a levantar una denuncia contra usted y el colegio – me giro un poco, para ver si alguno de los que hoy le acompañaban estaba en contra, pero para su deleite ninguno estaba dispuesto a contradecir algo de lo que había dicho, por ello continuó – le destituimos de su cargo hasta que se solucionen las cosas, y se encuentre al culpable. No pienso repetirlo dos veces Dumbledore, lo quiero fuera del colegio en menos de dos horas. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

-Pero si yo no estoy quien descubrirá al asesino. Yo soy el que conoce todos los secretos del colegio. Soy el único que puede solucionar esto.

-Dumbledore, espero no tener que repetirlo más veces, tiene dos horas. Es el tiempo en el que deliberaremos quien se queda con el puesto del director durante su ausencia. Nos veremos en el ministerio – sin esperar respuesta se gira para ir a la sala de juntas que tiene el comité en el colegio, pero un hechizo le da por la espalda. Por suerte, no le dio de lleno ya que uno de los miembros del consejo había interceptado el hechizo antes de que le diera de lleno. Se gira tras levantarse – Creo que tengo testigos suficientes como para denunciarlo, no puede interferir en el mandato del consejo de Howards, sabe que estamos por encima de él. Lo único que ha conseguido señor Dumbledore, es que sea despedido de la institución. Nosotros queríamos darle la oportunidad de redimirse cuando todo pasara, pero como veo que no piensa colaborar.

Tras las duras y frías palabras que le dirigió al director, había abandonado un poco su papel de Lucius Malfoy, y había dejado escapar un poco su temperamento, pero no había podido resistirse. Era el momento perfecto, dentro del grupo del consejo había varias familias partidarias de la vieja cabra loca, y esta había quedado en mal lugar, al hechizarlo. Por suerte nadie había contradicho lo que había propuesto. Al parecer todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo, incluso los tres profesores presentes, a parte de Snape.

Que ahora que se fijaba tenía que darle la enhorabuena por su poción, habían pasado más de dos horas después de la toma y seguía igual sin revertirse. Lo malo es que no sabía cómo volver a su yo. Pero luego lo verían.

-Señores, si no les importa, quisiera ver a mi hijo antes de seguir con nuestra charla de quien será el próximo director. Si me disculpan, creo que sería conveniente que vosotros también vieran a sus hijos. Solo para dejarles saber las nuevas noticias, todos sabemos cómo corren las noticias en Howards, y mejor que lo sepan de primera mano y de fuentes fiable. No vemos en una hora.

Tras aquellas palabras dichas después de ver como Dumbledore era noqueado y atado a la espera de que llegaran los autores. Se giró haciendo un gesto a Snape para que le siguiera, y le explicara la situación. Bueno primero tendría que explicarse él. Dejaron atrás los pasillos del primer piso, y se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras. Cuando estaban a una distancia segura.

-Sev, tienes alguna opción para revertir tu poción de cambio de imagen que creaste – se debilitó con la cara de asombro que tenía Snape.

-¿Qué?

-Sev, soy Tom, Luc y Nar, están con Draco en la sala común, y necesito quitarme la imagen de Luc antes de llegar allí. Por cierto funciona perfectamente. Y dura mucho. Pero hoy no me apetece ver cuánto dura. Quiero volver a ser yo, ya que estoy dentro de Howards y las guardias no me detectarán al salir. Sev respira.

-¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN INCONSCIENTE? ESA POCIÓN NO ESTABA PROBADA, NO SABÍA SI ESA REMESA QUE TE HAS TOMADO ESTABA BIEN. ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?

-Respira.

-Dice que respire. TE VOY A MATAR.

-Sev, venga, ya me matarás cuando terminemos la misión, pero por el momento, quiero volver a tener mi aspecto y buscar a mí bebe.

-Vale, aunque creo que verás a tu bebe antes de que cambies de imagen, lo dejé en el salón de pociones.

* * *

Notas de autor: espero que os guste la actualización. No me maten si tardo otra eternidad en actualizar.


	7. Chapter 7

Notas de autor: Siento la demora, espero que os guste la continuación. Capítulo 7.

No podía ser, habían atrapado al director, si el viejo habla todos caerían. No podían permitirse eso, habían invertido mucho tiempo en posicionarse en los puestos de trabajo con más accesibilidad a los niños, y habían trabajado mucho en tener un perfil bajo. Y unos mierdas como era los del consejo no iban a joderles la red que tenían montada. No lo había conseguido nadie, y mucho menos ellos.

Lo mejor sería que pusieran a uno de los suyos de director así no cambiaría nada. Pero lo primero es sacar al viejo de aquí. Sería mejor que nadie se diera cuenta de que era lo que ocurría realmente en ese castillo. Total, ninguno de los chicos implicados podría hablar nunca, ni aunque quisieran. Era tan maravillosa la magia te permitía hacer cualquier cosa. Excepto volver de la muerte. Pero eso no era problema, solo no tenías que morirte.

Tras marcharse todos, solo que se queda la subdirectora para vigilar al viejo director, esta es la mejor oportunidad, es un gran duelista, pero por la espalda todo el mundo es débil. Le lanzo un desmayus, y cae como un saco al suelo. Pobre, ella no sabe nada de lo que ocurre en su torre. Es tan divertido engañar a estos magos que se creen tan listos, es tan gratificante ser más listos que ellos. Es perfecto.

Desato al director y lo despierto, mejor que se largue en la hora que le queda antes de que se bajen las protecciones para que lleguen los aurores. He conseguido que tarden en bajar, pero este hombre se tiene que largar de este lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguían escondidos en el mismo lugar desde donde habían visto toda la escena que había protagonizado el "Malfoy" falso. No podían estar más sorprendidos de lo ocurrido; aunque era mejor así no había acabado con todo lo malo del colegio. Todavía había profesores que eran pedófilos, como el de encantamientos, Warren, el que daba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el señor Dawson, y otros cuatro que eran asignaturas opcionales que se daban para los EXTASIS, y que, aunque sabían quiénes eran, no sabían sus nombres.

Pero daba lo mismo, sabían que no podía ser todo tan fácil, no podían librarse tan fácilmente de ese hombre. Y menos con uno de sus lacayos a su lado en ese momento, lo raro es que no intentara nada antes. Pero lo más seguro es que quisiera tener un perfil bajo y tener el apoyo del consejo.

-No deberían dejarle solo con Mc-Gonagall y el Señor Warren, seguro que ocurre algo.

-Lo sé hermano, pero no podemos hacer nada de momento.

-Si todo sale como esperamos no podremos escapar este año.

-Sí, pero todo es demasiado fácil.

Justo como pensaban, Warren, en cuanto había pasado un tiempo prudencial, había noqueado a la profesora de transformaciones, y había despertado al director Dumbledore. Le dijo algo que no pudieron escuchar, puesto que hablaban demasiado bajo, no como el impostor Malfoy. El director apuntó al profesor de encantamientos con su varita y este cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Ese era el escape de Dumbledore, tenían que avisar a alguien. Tenían que saberlo antes de que el viejo saliera del colegio sin la supervisión de los aurores.

Ambos salieron corriendo, no sabían exactamente qué hacer, si ir directamente con Malfoy, o ir a por las pruebas que habían recogido por todos los años que llevaban en ese castillo. Lo mejor, lo que pensaban ambos, era que el castillo eligiera, para llegar hasta las mazmorras había que cruzar una escalera móvil, si esta no se movía hacía donde ellos necesitaban irían a por las pruebas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras vieron que ni siquiera había escalera para bajar al primer piso, tendrían que ir primero a por sus recuerdos y hojas de la verdad. Lo tenían todo en una de las torres centrales del castillo, una que nadie usaba, estaba llena de trastos que no funcionaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. Como si la magia que hubiera en ellos se hubiera apagado.

Siguieron corriendo por los pasillos del segundo piso hasta las escaleras, que no eran mágicas, pero que solo subían, no bajaban, por lo menos en ese lado del castillo. Se dieron cuenta de que las pinturas que había en los cuadros no estaban, todas se habían ido. Nunca habían oído nada parecido. Estaban empezando a tener miedo por ellos. Sabían que no eran rival para el director, si por alguna casualidad se lo encontraban, pero esperaban que no estuviera por esos pasillos y hubiera decidido salir del castillo lo antes posible, por alguno de los pasillos secretos. Pero al parecer no tendrían tanta suerte.

Cuando pasaban por el pasillo del aseo de los chicos, se escucharon voces, al parecer no habían notado los pasos de ambos, por lo que pararon, para no alertarse y esconderse en el aseo, intentado escuchar lo que decían. Pero lo único que podían escuchar era como esa pareja de pasos se acercaban al aseo, rezando que no decidieran entrar al baño, entraron a uno de los últimos cubículos y se subieron al inodoro, deseando que no se adentraran. Pero al parecer aquel no era su día. Los dos desconocidos, habían entrado al baño de los chicos, y fue entonces cuando reconocieron las voces que les llegaban a través de la puerta del cubículo donde se estaban escondiendo.

-Pero señor, ¿no notaran que me he ido? Avisaran a mis padres. – esa era la voz de su hermano más pequeño, de Ron.

-No pequeño petirrojo, no se darán cuenta, pondré un homúnculo en tu lugar, nadie se dará cuenta. Pero te necesito conmigo fuera del colegio. Es una misión, tienes que venir conmigo.

-No sé si quisiera ir con usted.

Se escuchó el golpe de algo chocar contra la carne, y al parecer por el sollozo que se escuchó, el director había golpeado con algo a su hermano pequeño. Pero ellos no se arriesgarían por la puta de su hermano pequeño, tenía lo que se merecía, él quiso entrar en ese juego para tener mucho más dinero, pues que él saliera solo. No iban exponerse porque a su hermano le estuvieran dando una paliza al otro lado de la puerta. No podían permitírselo.

-Te vendrás conmigo, lo quieras o no. Y lo vamos a disfrutar mucho, mi querido petirrojo.

Se agacharon para ver que podían observar, y vieron a su hermano tirado en el suelo con el labio partido, y como caía contra su cuerpo algo pesado una y otra vez. Era atroz, estaban temblando de miedo. Ahora menos que antes podían salir de su escondite, o dejar saber que estaban en ese lugar. Pero ninguno de los dos consiguió apartar la vista de la escena que daban el director y su hermano. Era como si los hubieran hipnotizado. Por más que quisieran seguían viendo como el hombre golpeaba a su hermano, hasta casi dejarlo en la inconsciencia, para luego aplicarle un hechizo que no lograron oír, veían como la ropa de su hermano desaparecía ante sus ojos, dejando ver la piel maltratada una y otra vez, mal curada para deleitar al director en sus juegos. De la nada aparecieron unas esposas que maniataron a Ron a uno de los lavabos, en una posición incómoda, mientras que otras esposas ataban a dos tuberías las piernas de su hermano pequeño, no podían ver la cara de Ron en esa posición si no querían que les descubrieran, pero al parecer era de la satisfacción de su agresor.

-Vamos a divertirnos mi pequeño petirrojo, nos queda un poco de tiempo para jugar. Pero en cuanto levanten las protecciones nos iremos, a un sitio mucho mejor.

-Pero, mis padres, señor, lo notaran.

-No lo harán, no eres de ellos, ya no les perteneces, me perteneces solo a mí. Eres mío, que te quede claro, tu padre te vendió, no te quieren en casa.

Escucharon sollozos, y un golpe para que para de lloriquear. Desde su posición veían como una mano con arrugas y llena de callos se paseaba por la piel de los muslos de su hermano, dejando marcas rojas haya donde pasaba. Al parecer estaba aplicando un hechizo no verbal con su hermano, hacía que la piel que era tocada se quemara levemente, lo suficiente para producir dolor la tocarla después. Siguió paseando sus manos por las piernas desnudas de Ronald, se escuchaba como su respiración se encontraba acelerada. Al parecer el viejo estaba excitándose por momentos. Los gemelos sabían que tendrían dos horas para que Dumbledore jugara con su hermano como quisiera. Y aunque ellos no querían ver nada de lo que iba a ocurrir eran espectadores de primera fila.

Se miraron sin entender, cómo era que podían ver todo lo que le estaba haciendo el exdirector a su pequeño hermano. Tenían miedo, no sabían que era lo que iba a pasar con ellos. No querían acabar como las putas que cumplían las fantasías de cualquier vejestorio. No querían. Pero no podían pararlo si así lo quisiera el director. Al igual que no podían hacer nada mientras veían como con los toques de la varita de Dumbledore la descargaba como unas corrientes que hacían que el cuerpo de su hermano se convulsionara.

Sin querer ambos sentían como su pulso se aceleraba, sus corazones comenzaron a bombear aceleradamente, no entendían que era lo que les estaba pasando. Habían presenciado cosas parecidas en casa, en la época en que su padre les instruía en lo que era que tenían que hacer para complacer a los hombres que les tocaran. Pero nunca habían sentido nada de eso. No podían estar excitándose, al ver como su hermano era torturado de esa manera, siendo "barrido" con ondas que producían que se convulsionara. Solo podían sentir como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sin poder detenerlas, sentían cosas que les hacían sentirse repulsivos. No querían que eso les pasara a ellos. Tenían tanto miedo por todo lo que veían, por todo lo que estaban sintiendo, que no podían apartar la vista de las partes visibles para ellos del cuerpo de su hermano.

El cuerpo se encontraba laxo, como si no tuviera más fuerzas, como si las "ondas" que le lanzaba la varita del viejo le hubieran drenado. La voz del adulto se hacía escuchar en el cubículo, no entendía que era lo que les decía, pero no tardaron a ver como comenzaba otra vez a manipular el cuerpo del más pequeño. Le había colocado un cinta metálica en el pene y recubriéndole los testículos. Fred se llevó la mano, inconscientemente a sus partes, y ahogo un gemido, no podían permitirse que los descubrieran, por ello George le cogió la mano, y la sostuvo con las suyas, él también tenía muchas ganas de llevarla a sus partes y masturbarse. Pero no podían permitirse sentir aquellas cosas asquerosas. Siguieron viendo, como si estuvieran hechizados, todo lo que el viejo hacía su hermano, la varita ya no mandaba las ondas por toda la piel, se centraba solo en la pieza metálica que llevaba en el pequeño pene. Vieron como este se hinchaba y se ponía un poco morado. Justo en ese punto Dumbledore le puso una especie de tapón en la punta.

Paso de su pene a sus pezones, no veían que era lo que le estaba haciendo, con exactitud, pero era doloroso, su hermano no había proferido ni un solo sonido hasta el momento, como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días, pero cuando comenzó a enviar las "ondas" con sus varita a los pezones vieron y escucharon todo el dolor que sentía, podían ver como el cuerpo se convulsionaba, mientras que de su garganta salían gritos espantosos. Cuando Dumbledore dejó su varita en uno de los pezones de su hermano, o eso pensaron porque los gritos no cesaban, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos de su túnica rosa chillón y naranja fluorescente, una pieza de color morada que tenía forma de tubo. Presionó un botón que estaba en uno de los extremos y colocó el aparato entre la cosa metálica que le había puesto en el pene, produciendo un sonido como de zumbido, que viajaba directamente a la polla de los dos inesperados espectadores. Después de asegurarse de que no se callera, y sin quitar la varita del pezón donde la tenía, sacó de otro de sus bolsillos una especie de huevo con un pie, en color negro. Sin contemplaciones se la insertó en el ano a su hermano, sin preparación, aunque por cómo había entrado aquella cosa en su culo, sabían que su pequeño hermano tenía mucha experiencia en eso de tener cosas dentro de su culo. Solo después de asegurarse que no iba a salirse de donde había metido la cosa negra, levantó su varita. Apuntándola ahora a su ano. Por primera vez escucharon la voz de su hermano ronca y desgastada por tanto gritar, como si ya no le quedara más voz. Le escucharon rogar porque no hiciera lo que fuese hacer, que no le gustaba. Pero el exdirector no le escuchó, al contrario le alentó a que le rogara más. Pero eso no le detuvo de enviar un hechizo al ano de su hermano. No sabían que era lo que había enviado ahí el viejo, pero sabían que era doloroso para su hermano, porque empezó a salir sangre de allí.

Vieron como las piernas de su hermano eran desatadas y caían laxas al suelo, sin fuerzas, poco después las brazos no caían mucho más lejos que las piernas. El pequeño Ronald era una masa de quejidos y jadeos. Poco después vieron como su cuerpo era elevado bruscamente en el aire, y salía de su vista. Pero aun así seguían sintiendo todo el hedor candente de las sesiones de sexo duro, había el mismo ambiente y los mismos olores que con los que se habían criado en casa. Fred tenía ganas de vomitar. Y sabían que todavía les quedaba mucho tiempo a solas con esos dos. No sabían si iban a poder aguantar tanto tiempo sin delatarse. Aunque de eso dependía su propia existencia, no lo tenían claro, solo tenían 13 años. Ni siquiera los habían cumplido, les quedaban un par de semanas para ello. Pero tenía claro que fuera lo que fuera que les estuviera ocurriendo al estar presenciando la escena aquella no era bueno para ellos. Cuando volvieron a enfocar la vista en la escena solo podían ver las manos de su hermano tocar con las puntas el suelo. Mientras escuchaban como si alguien se estuviera ahogando. El sonido era el mismo que Bill había cuando estaba arrodillado delante de algún hombre, que había llevado su padre a casa. Sentían ganas de vomitar.

Escucharon como el viejo emitía sonidos guturales, como dando a entender que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo su hermano. Aunque no pudieran entender como alguien pudiera excitarse con aquellas cosas, menos podían entender que era lo que les pasaba a ellos, George sentía como su ropa interior estaba mojada, se había corrido solo frotándose con la mano de su hermano, la que antes le había quitado de la entrepierna. Era asqueroso, pero había sido así, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero tenía que ayudar a Fred a pasar por aquello, sabía que él había aguantado todo ese tiempo, y esperaba que entendiera lo que iba hacer, y que no se lo tomara mal. Soltó la mano de su hermano y llevo las suyas a la entrepierna de su hermano gemelo, poso las manos sobre la tela, haciendo que se hermano se sobresaltara. Pero no emitió sonido alguno, solo giró su cabeza para mirar a George, pero este solo miraba el suelo, mientras que de fondo se escuchaban los gemidos roncos del exdirector y los sonidos obscenos que emitía su hermano al hacerle la felación al director. Una mirada furtiva fue lo que compartieron cuando George levantó la cabeza, con la que se dijeron un lo siento, y comenzó a mover contra la erección de su hermano. No sabían decir el tiempo que pasó hasta que el sonido obsceno que emitía la boca de su hermano paró, pero Fred todavía no se había corrido, era como si esperara algo para poder hacerlo. Pero no pararon, no paró de restregar su entrepierna cubierta con la mano de su hermano gemelo.

Sintieron el cuerpo de Ronald caer al suelo con un gran estruendo, no quisieron mirar cuando profirió un grito y se escuchó el golpeteo de un líquido por el suelo. Siguieron escuchando la verborrea que soltaba sobre ser un chico bueno, un buen petirrojo, delicado y servicial. Quisieron dejar de escuchar, pero no podían, tenían que seguir escuchando como le decía a su hermano lo que le iba hacer, como debía de reaccionar, era aterrador. Sentir como hablaba ese hombre sobre empalar a alguien en su polla, mientras ellos sentían excitación y repulsión al mismo tiempo. Era algo que no podían concebir. Volvieron a mirar a su hermano, o lo que podían ver de él, cuando comenzaron a escuchar algo chocar contra su piel, vieron que era un palo plano el que chocaba con la piel del culo y la parte interior de los muslos, de su hermano. Era aterrador. No podían ver las marcas que dejaban los golpes, pero si veían la cara de su hermano en esta ocasión. Y eso solo significaba que también él podría verles. Intentado no emitir sonido alguno se pegaron más contra la pared de piedra que estaba a sus espaldas subiendo al tanque del agua. Intentando salir de la vista de su hermano. Sentían la adrenalina correr por sus venas, podrían hacer cualquier cosa en ese momento, pero sabían que sería inútil. Sentían como cada gemido de dolor, y placer laceraba sus sentidos y se quedaba en su piel. No vieron nada de lo que pasó después de que su hermano fuera situado en el suelo, pero por los ruidos y los cambios de posición de Ronald, por parte del exdirector, se sentían como propios, sentían que se ahogarían por la presión de estar en esa situación y por el olor a sexo que impregnaba todo el lugar. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el director culminó con un sonido gutural y todo se calmara. Vieron como el cuerpo de su hermano caía como un saco pesado al suelo, sin vida, usado y maltratado para solo un objetivo, dar placer a otros, sin sentir el alivio que producía un orgasmo. A golpe de varita, vieron como aparecían las ropas encima del cuerpo de su hermano, y era levantado del suelo.

-Vamos a dejar el homúnculo cerca de la torre, para que no sospechen. Y té te vendrás conmigo, verás cómo te la pasarás muy bien, al igual que ahora.

Escucharon como la puerta de los baños se abría y se cerraban, haciéndoles saber que eran los únicos que había en esa estancia. Pero aun así no se atrevieron a moverse. No querían que volviera el viejo loco y los atrapara. No querían estar cerca de ese hombre nunca, les daba miedo, no querían acabar como todos sus hermanos. No podían acabar como ellos. Se lo prometieron a él. No podían faltar a su promesa.

De la nada sintieron como el colegio se estremecía, como si la magia del colegio estuviera cambiando, como si las guardas hubieran sido modificadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de ver como su profesor de pociones, el que hacía un momento le había cruzado la cara de un guantazo hacía pocos minutos, salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Había ocurrido algo en la segunda planta. Su mente no registraba nada más que la puerta de salida del salón de clases. Tenía que escapar rápidamente de ahí, antes de que alguien llegara y lo atraparan. Él sabía que no tenía que haber salido de la cama esa mañana. Pero preciosa es muy insistente y al final accedió a salir de su escondite. Se hubiera sido por él se hubiera quedado todo el tiempo en esas habitaciones, no necesitaba nada más. Todo lo que quería aparecía ante él, la escasa comida que requería para subsistir, las ingestas cantidades de alcohol que consumía, y todo tipo de dulce. Si tan solo no hubiera hecho caso a preciosa, y se hubiera quedado en cama, nada de eso hubiera pasado. No habría abierto la boca de más, había cometido el peor error de su vida al expresarse de esa manera, no tenía que haber ocurrido.

No veía por donde iba, y de la nada un cuerpo duro apareció en su camino, sin poder detenerlo chocó contra él, pero no se detuvo, solo siguió corriendo. No sabía con quien había topado en el pasillo, solo sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo para que no lo atraparan, no quería que lo atrapasen. Porque todos mentían, todos eran unos mentirosos, nadie se preocupaba por él, sino, nada le hubiera pasado, lo habrían detenido. Siguió corriendo por los pasillos más alejados de las mazmorras, no se detuvo hasta llegar a la estatua que daba paso a las habitaciones de Salazar Slytherin. Su pulso iba muy rápido, la adrenalina corría por su torrente sanguíneo como una droga, no podía calmarse, no podía estar quieto, tenía que seguir corriendo. Aunque sabía que estaba a salvo, su mente le decía que estaba en peligro y que tenía que seguir huyendo, no pudiendo contener las ganas de salir corriendo, se acercó a las repisas de la sala tirando todo a su paso, volteando los sillones y rompiendo la mesa, los objetos más pequeños gravitaban a su alrededor a causa de la gran cantidad de magia que estaba expulsando en ese momento.

Comenzó a gritar, destrozaba las cosas que tenía a mano, gritaba tan fuerte como le permitía su maltratada garganta. Las cosas salían volando nada más que con un roce de su mano. Al cabo de un rato ya no le quedaba nada que destruir, y con la adrenalina mucho más baja en sangre pudo ver el destrozo que había hecho en la sala. Por suerte solo fue la sala de estar, y no la cocina y las habitaciones.

Giraba sobre sus talones mirando todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que por su culpa, y por culpa de la magia había causado, toda esa destrucción era solo una pequeña demostración de lo mala que podía ser la magia, no debería de existir. Nadie debería tener ese poder sobre las cosas. Nadie podía destrozar todo a su paso, para luego con un pase de varita y unas palabras todo se arreglara. Porque no todo se arreglaba así, él no se podía arreglar de esa manera, en él no funcionaban esos hechizos. Nadie debería tener ese poder.

Cuando se sintió marear, y a punto de caer al suelo a causa de la perdida de equilibrio, dirigió cauto sus pasos a la habitación principal, buscando su liberación. Hacía tiempo que no usaba ese método, pero él quería sentirse limpio, quería que la magia se fuera, no quería nada de lo que le pasaba. Abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche que se encontraba en la parte derecha de la enorme cama, y sacó una cuchilla.

La desenvolvió con dedos nerviosos, ansiosos de lo que iba a ocurrir, deseosos de que ese filo cortase cualquier parte de su carne. Dejando la cuchilla encima de la cama se incorporó, y comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa lentamente. Primero desabotonó todos los botones de su camisa negra, deslizó sus manos por todo su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones donde desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera, dejando a la vista su zona púbica sin cubrir por tela, y sin pelo. Deslizó primero la camisa por sus brazos dejándola caer hasta el suelo, sus manos volvieron a recorrer su abdomen plano hasta llegar al pantalón y comenzar a estirar hasta dejárselo caer al suelo junto con la camisa.

Sentía la ansiedad, los nervios por la anticipación, sabía que era lo que iba a ocurrir. Se sube lentamente a la cama mirando fijamente la cuchilla, como si esta fuera a desaparecer si la dejaba de mirar. Era como un ritual, tenía que seducirla, como tuvo que seducir a tantos antes para poder ganarse el pan. Se deslizó cuan largo era por la cama, y cogió delicadamente la cuchilla con una mano, mientras, con la otra mano, recorría todo su cuerpo como si sus dedos fueran caminando por su piel, produciéndole placer.

Cuando llegaron al a altura de su pene, lo agarró y apretó con todas sus fuerzas e hincándose las uñas, soltó un par de quejidos de dolor. Mientras tenía una mano sujetando su polla y retorciéndola hasta producirle dolor, la mano en la que tenía la cuchilla se dirigió a su zona púbica donde la deslizó por su piel varias veces por toda la zona genital. Al principio no parecía que hubiera daño, pero a los pocos segundos la sangre comenzó a surgir. Cuando estaban toda su zona púbica llena de sangre dejó la cuchilla a un lado de momento, para pasar su mano por toda la zona mancillada, a la vez que la otra bombeaba su polla con furia, provocándole oleadas de placer y dolor que lo llevaron a un estado donde solo eran quejidos y sollozos. Entre esos quejidos y sollozos se corrió en su mano.

Contempló su mano manchada de semen y un poco de sangre, y la dirigió a la zona donde había hecho los cortes mezclando la sangre con su lefa, pero no se quedó satisfecho y siguió bombeando su polla hasta tener otra erección, pero los cortes que se había hecho antes no eran suficientes para el placer que él quería. Quería más, siempre quería más. Había olvidado lo placentero que era hacer eso, mancillarse con una cuchilla. Volvió a coger la cuchilla mientras bombeaba su polla con furia, y comenzó a propinarse cortes en uno de sus muslos hasta conseguir correrse. Para después hacer lo mismo restregar su lefa con la sangre de sus heridas.

Y volvió a repetirlo, no se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en un círculo vicioso del que no podía salir solo, él solo quería sentirse bien. Esa era la única forma de sentirse bien, extasiado, sin pensamientos, sin sentir el dolor, solo placer. Al igual que hicieron ellos. Ellos le habían enseñado ese placer.

No sabía que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por ello no se dio cuenta cuando preciosa entró a las habitaciones buscándolo. No se dio cuenta cuando esta lo encontró, no pudo darse cuenta en la situación en que lo encontró. Se desmayó nada más entrar preciosa en la habitación. Cuando ella lo encontró ya tenía las dos piernas llenas de sangre, sus genitales y su abdomen llenos de cortadas y de lefa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daba gracias a Salazar por ser tan impulsiva e ir a ver a su cría antes de avisar a nadie. Pero por lo que había escuchado por los demás uniformes y cuadros, las cosas no pintaban bien para su cría más débil. No podían encontrarla así. Pero si solo tuviera manos, si no fuera un reptil inútil, un reptil que no podía ayudar a su pequeña cría. Tendría que pedir ayuda, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Entonces ¿qué era lo que debería hacer?


End file.
